tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Exchange of Medicine - Teaching the Bots
Log Title: Exchange of Medicine - Teaching the Bots. Characters: Starlock, First Aid, and Doc Location: Medical Center - Fortress Maximus Date: ‎December 21st, 2019 TP: Exchange of Medicine TP Summary: Doc teaches First Aid and Starlock about dealing with an Unconscious human; Starlock also explains what a Holomatter is. As logged by: Starlock Doc Greer returns to the medbay with the encrypted tablet she used to access Starlock's archive of Cybertronian medical textbooks. She looks a little tired and a little wired - her bloodstream is possibly majority caffeine. She beams with excitement, however, as she scans the repair bay to see who's still here. First Aid is there cleaning tools. The OCD medic always does that on his time off, making sure everything is in order. "Oh. Good morning, Doctor Greer." e greets. "Did you sleep well?" Starlock is there in the medical bay, but she has her optics closed, and looks to be meditating.. Though there is another 'human' moving around, a very /short/ (4 foot 10 inch to be exact) brown woman with freckles dotting her arms and face, with curly pitch black hair that went passed to her knees, she also had a large number of scars up her arms, eventually going up to at least one side of her face. She was wearing thick coke-bottom glasses, and purple medical scrubs with an autobot logo on the shoulders, with what looked to be black combat boots? a purple choker around her neck with a familiar silver star as it's charm. "Think I'm getting the hang of using this thing." She'd say, this was clearly starlock playing around with her holomatter avatar. She then looked over hearing aid speak to Doc. "Oh, hey!" GAME: Doc PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Average difficulty. Doc stops short when she sees the holo-human, squinting her dark eyes and looking between her and Starlock. "Is this you?" she asks with a pursed frown. Distracted by Starlock's avatar, she completely misses First Aid's welcome and question. First Aid blinks "Me? No I am who I am. I havnet tried the avatar yet. That's..that's Starlock." he says. Starlock grins. "Yep! This is my human holomatter, likely know them more as those little holograms the others use to show as driving 'em around while in their alt-modes." She'd grin, her eyes where just as purple as her optics. "Figured it be best to try and use this over my actual hands, since their /much/ larger than this." She'd smile, a bap between her teeth. GAME: Doc PASSES a TECHNICAL roll of Average difficulty. "You can manipulate physical objects with that?" Doc exclaims. "It's not just an illusion?" Unable to help herself, Doc drops her bag and crosses the room quickly, attempting to reach out and touch holo-Star's forearms to confirm the avatar is solid. Glancing up at First Aid and Starlock, she gasps, "How does this even work? Some sort of hovering holographic forcefield emitter?" She turns back to holo-Star, leaning forward to closely examine her freckled face. "Yeah, they can be as tangible as we want, and manipulate objects and such, their mainly used by us to blend in on hostile planets." She'd explain let Doc Touch her, indeed, solid at the moment to handle things. "Though does have limitations, mines a longer range so it can be up to 400 miles away from my actual body, doesn't need to breath, they don't eat or drink, they don't have a scent.." She'd list off on her fingers as some examples. "Their also limited to the users understanding of the species, so given I have more medical knowledge, it tends to react to shifts in heat and textures appropatly, and will show injury, such as bleeding, even if I am physically fine, though does cause some recoil mentally since I'm basically.. projecting, my-self into this... So it can get pretty bad if it's damaged bad enough." She'd grin. "..Sorta? There is something called a holomatter generator." She'd lean back slightly, but grins. She definitely /looks/ very human. "There is also tech out there that can detect these, but those are generally held by races that don't really like us." First Aid lets Doc approach. "I've never really used one myself, so Im still studying the tech. Starlock would know more then I do." he explains. Doc glances up at First Aid, belatedly acknowledging him directly. "Oh, sorry, doctor. I slept fine. I just... I've only seen the holographic drivers, who aren't solid and can't leave the Autobot vehicle modes. This is new to me." She keeps examining holo-Star like a doctor examining a patient, mentally noting how close Starlock is to making her lifelike to someone who knows more than the average human about their particular physiology. First Aid smiles. "I understand no problem. I know these holo-matters are exciting. They're new to me too." he explains. "Mines a bit more higher-tech because I was deployed to combat sights in space on other planets and such, so I needed the ability to move around much easier and not be shot at by races that particularly don't like us Cybertronians." She'd smile with knitted ridges. "Imagine most have the lower, basic tech ones, that are not as long range." She'd explain. "Honestly I think you'd enjoy having one like this Aid, would help in getting injured loaded up with people." She'd smile up at the taller mech before looking to Doc. "Normally we can just pick from a template, but mines a bit more ah.. custom cause I'm smart-ass and figured out how to manipulate the program~ Some things I can't remove though.. like these scars, think they're more a mental representation of something." Starlock would muse as she pointed at the scar on her face and went over her right eye. "That's really interesting!" Doc enthuses genuinely. She adjusts her own glasses. "Well, this might make things easier for teaching purposes, indeed. I was expecting to teach you at full size, using these machines," Doc says, gesturing to the microsurgical stations. "But you have these I can teach those of you with holomatter avatars, and then you can teach the others that don't!" First Aid nods "Sounds like Im going to have to learn to use one of these. Not that I mind. It would help learn more about human life and people can approach us without being afraid." Starlock nods enthusiastically. "I'd like to learn both really, start with the holomatter first since it's safest, then gradually work up to using my actual body, even if these can blink in and out of existence quickly. I'd still like to use my own hands." She'd grin in explanation, using her hands to show a gradual building progression. She'd then nod quickly to Aid. "We could really use those in the medical training field!" Doc exclaims, before running back to her large duffel. "In the meantime, though... we have Carl." From out of the bag she drags out what looks like the human torso of a middle-aged black man, which she dumps on the ground. It stares up at the ceiling, armless, legless, and unresponsive. First Aid considers. "If we can transfer a cybertronian conscious into one of these can we do it with a human? Think of all the diseases and injuries it could cure!" he nods. "These are fantastic." First Aid then looks over at Carl. "Okay.. I've seen these before. Hey Carl." he looks to the dummy, moving to one knee. Starlock looks down at it, and couldn't help but break into giggles. "Take thats you guys version of a medical dummy?" She'd ask with amusement, but then nodded to Aid as he confirmed it. "Dunno, maybe? Unsure how a human and a holomatter would interact in that matter." "I don't know about holo-humans," Doc replies thoughtfully. "I was just thinking of more advanced medical dummies. And, yes, this is one of them - his name is Carl, after my uncle, the original 'Doc' of the Joes. Sorry if that's morbid - I'm not sure if you guys have the same type of army humor we have. Anyway, I'm ready to show you a few things if you like," she grins. Starlock just gives a grin, the bags under her eyes just making it look more.. off putting then it would of been without them. "Naw, we got that type of Dark-humor too, kinda helps keep us sane, given more to our own anatomy.. Should hear Ratchet get going sometime, or Hoist." She'd chuckle, coming over to the other side of Doc. "Ready when you are." She'd grin, placing her hands on her hips. First Aid nods "We do. Yeah, Ratchet's pretty good when hes going." He nods "Im ready too." he lets Starlock talk again, apparantly a shy guy. "OK," Doc says, kneeling down next to 'Carl' and looking up at the two Autobots. "The first thing to learn is how to respond to an unconscious victim. Unconsciousness is an unresponsive state - kind of being offline, but unlike Sleep mode, you may not respond to outside events like loud noises or being shaken. When someone appears to be unconscious or unresponsive, the first thing to do is ask them if they are okay in a loud voice; then gently shake them, unless they appear to have a spinal cord injury." Doc looks up at the others and then down at Carl. "Uncle Carl! Uncle Carl! Are you OK? Someone ran into your Camaro!" She glances up. "If he didn't respond to that, he might be dead." GAME: Starlock PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of High difficulty. "Oh so akin to stasis lock." Starlock would say as he listened and watched intently, before bringing her hand up to cover her mouth as she broke into a giggle, but nodded. Doc looks back down at the dummy. "Well, first you make sure there's no obvious spinal injury... Carl looks OK. Then, gently shake him, like this -" she demonstrates - "You don't want to try anything more invasive if they're just hard of hearing or asleep. Next, though, check their airway is open without signs of blockage, such as labored breathing or high-pitched breath sounds." Doc gently opens Carl's mouth and checks for obstructions. Glancing back up at the Autobots, she continues, "Look for signs they are breathing, and check for a pulse or heartbeat, here -" she indicates on the dummy's neck, "--or on the wrist, if you have a dummy with arms," she grins. "But carefully - keep in mind, we humans are very fragile creatures." Starlock gives a nod to that as she watches carefully. "Most obstructions would likely be things that /don't/ belong in a person's mouth, yeah?" She'd ask, pointing over. "....I assume there also other things that can be of a factor here like uhh, inflammations?" She'd say, glancing up as if looking for the word. First Aid nods "That makes sense. Humans need to breathe to survive. Do you mind if I touch the dummy?" he asks. "I'd like to see how hard to press to check for the pulse." "Yes," Doc agrees. "It could be a lot of things - a physical object, swelling from an allergic reaction, something internal preventing them from breathing." She squats back a bit so First Aid can move in. "Remember, very carefully. How delicate are your sensors? A pulse can be very faint - you might have to calibrate carefully to know what's the correct safe range in a human. "The important thing is to get them to a doctor as quickly as possible if they have no pulse or a weak pulse, don't appear to be breathing, don't regain consciousness within a minute or two, or seem to be severely injured or bleedin' heavily," Doc continues. Starlock frowns a little at the mention of hand Sensitivity, but then just smiles and nods to Aid, lisanting still. "Alright, that makes sense.." She'd say in response as she watched. First Aid pauses. "Doctors and medics tend to have very sensitive hands. It comes with the territory. Let me do some calibrations a moment." he moves to his knees, reaching down with a featherlight touch. "Too rough?" he asks. "I Know we're a lot stronger than you are." GAME: Doc PASSES a COURAGE roll of Average difficulty. Doc takes a deep breath, and then holds out her own wrist. "Here," she says. "See if you can feel the pulse of my blood flowing through my veins." She holds very very still. Starlock watches intently as she watches First Aid tries, she's a bit like a cat in this regard. GAME: First Aid PASSES a COURAGE roll of Average difficulty. First Aid reaches out slowly, curiously for Doc's wrist. His touch is almost too light, as hes trying very hard to be gentle. "Tell me if it's hurting you." he whispers softly. "You're doing fine," Doc whispers back. "Can you detect my pulse?" "Finally," Doc says, "Check the person's wrists and neck to see if they are wearing a first aid tag, as this can give some indication of why they may have lost consciousness." She smiles. "If you can't get them to safety immediately, though, you might have to administer first aid. And not you, honey," she grins to the Protectobot. "Tomorrow I can teach you what to do, but tonight I must sleep. G'night, you two." GAME: First Aid FAILS an INTELLIGENCE roll of Immense difficulty. First Aid pauses. "I think so. Im not sure." he says as he feels "I'll try again. At least now I know how hard to touch." He says. "See you later. Its good to work with you." he says. Doc says, "You, too, honey." She'd then turn and head out of the medical bay. First Aid smiles under his mask "She's nice. I like her." "She is~" Starlock would chuckle and looked at her Holomatter. "..Know I didn't choose the skin color or hair color for this thing? kinda naturally felt right." She'd muse, looking at her hands, before looking up to Aid, and going and hugging him. First Aid nods "Kind of like the bodies." He hugs the holoform very gently. "Tell me if this hurts you." Starlock smiles up at him. "You're fine." She says gently, as the holomatter blinks from existence, and Aid soon finds himself being hugged by the real Starlock. First Aid hugs her tighter, smiling "I like you either way. The holomatter's nice but I miss you too." he says. "Awww, Aid." Starlock says with a smile, smooching his face before nuzzling into him, letting out a vent. "Know I'm always near...." First Aid undoes his mask and kisses her cheek "Me too. Im always there for you, Starlock." he says with a smile. Starlock smiles at aid, and places her forhelm against him. "...Is everything okay?" She'd ask softly, something felt off to her, but at the same time? Was probably nothing.. probably. First Aid smiles. "Yeah." he kisses her forehelp softly. "Perfect now that you're here. How are you" Starlock chuckles. "Good, exhausted as normal, but good~ Really excited about learning human medicine." She'd smile. First Aid nods "Me too." he returns the smile. "Im glad I can finally do it. Hey. You need a nap? I can watch things." "A nap would be nice." Starlock smiles. "But I don't think it will help much, i'm always tired." First Aid nods "Comes with the territory though. Maybe we should just sit and relax a bit then." "I'm be okay with that." Starlock smiles. Category:2019 Category:Logs Category:Exchange of Medicine TP